VenusBloodFrontier:Routes
Routes At least 20 points in reign (治世) or conquest (覇道) is needed by the end of chapter 7 to see their respective route. If you have less than 20 in both, you will see the normal ending, which immediately ends the game. If you have 20 in each and equally same, you can decide between law, chaos, or normal. At the end of chapter 7 is the one spot in the game where enemies do not attack you, so that is the ideal time to get the events from the last goddess or two that hasn't been around long. If you played the game up to this point, you could access any ending from this point if you:- i). Without corrupting any of the goddesses or getting them to 99 with 'mingle' option(親交) ii). Keeping conquest and reign equally balanced at 20 or more iii). Amassing affection (好感度) with all the girls relatively 6 or more Goddesses are corrupted when their 'train' value (調教) decrease divinity to the point that divinity ratio (神性比) reaches 0%. A note, at the beginning of chapter 6, the three sisters leave you, and you may be locked out of their ending if you didn't get their affection high enough. (Getting affection to 2 or more before the end of each chapter you get them will allow you get them back later in Chapter 7 when you defeat each of the sisters to get back the captured Goddesses). Reaching 99 points in friendship and get affection of 3 with a goddess before you corrupt them will give them an extra awakening scene where you can choose 2 skills of your choice for them. This will unlocks an ending for them in the law route but this scene will prevents any further sex scenes with them until the end (they will not get corrupted even if their divinity value reach 0). To get individual endings, you must have a affection from goddes of at least 6. In the Law or Reign route, there are 2 endings for each goddess; i). If they are corrupted or ii). An ending with the three sisters if you have a high favorably with all of them. The law's ending changes slightly depending on if your final chaos is higher than your law or not. In the chaos route, there are 2 endings depending on whether you corrupt the 4 goddesses further or not. Ending taken from a forum post. please test it: Lawful/Reign route Goddess ending '(corrupted and not), and '''The Three Guard Dog ' if you satisfy the ending condition, you get to choose which ending you want) '''Chaos/Conquest route The ending you get takes priority in this order: God's Fate ending -> '''Two Sisters ending ->The Three Guard Dog ending -> '''Conqueror's banquet ending ->Palace of Empress, Guards in Bedroom, Beautiful Dance, Cradle Rigret' Odin ending can get only in Law's route 'Ending Condition '(needs edit and testing) 'God's Fate ending '(Odin) All four goddess beside Odin must have affection value by 6 or more. All four must be corrupted then further turn into mad goddess (berserk).You cant corrupt them or make them berserk if they have at least 40 mingle. 'Two Sisters ending '(Fena, Menia) Fena must have affection value by 8 or more and view the event "Tentacle Grotto" in the final chapter. Dont satisfy above ending condition. '''Conqueror's banquet ending All four goddess, Fena and three sister must have equal affection value by 6 or more. Goddess must be corrupted and not turn into mad goddess. Dont satisfy above ending condition The Three Guard Dog ending '''(Jorm, Fenrir, Hel) All three Hel sister must have equal affection value by 6 or more higher. Dont satisfy above ending condition if youre in Chaos route. '''Palace of Empress, Guards in Bedroom, Beautiful Dance, Cradle Rigret ending (Tyrka, Thor, Freya, Rigret) Forementioned goddess must have affection value by 6 or more higher than the other goddess. You need her to have at least 3 affection before mingling her to 99. You may need to train them if you need affection points. Dont satisfy above ending condition if youre in Chaos route. New game+ After finishing the game at least once and saving final data, new options become available at the start of the new game. (Note: Some options have been updated to be based on 1.30 patch version) 1. Normal play/Battle Royale - choice between common gameplay and gameplay where all story is removed, only battles left. 2. Start from level 1/Start from previous levels - take all units that you had at the end of previous game (with all skills and equipment) and either start them from level 1 or level that they were when you finished the game 3.1 Resource bonus '''- '''SETS 500000 of each resource (Food, Material, Mana, Gold) at the beginning of the game. 3.2 Fixation bonus '''- locks General's status of Good/Evil that you got in the previous game. They can't be corrupted. (Ver. 1.30 - Allows you to carry the Generals from a cleared game to this game. Once you clear one of each endings, you can choose the Gerenal's starting state in each options after you pick the Element of Day. Berserk Mode is accessed through this option but requires the Difficulty setting to be either on Hard, Very Hard or Nidhogg before you can choose the Berserk Level. Higher the Berserk Level, the stronger the enemy units will be in terms of stats and level based on the difficulty settings.) '''3.3 Atheism - '''you and enemy can't use Battle skills (skills that require Force to activate) '''4. Difficulty *Easy *Normal *Hard *Very hard (Enemies are ~20 level higher) *Nidhogg (Enemies are ~50 level higher) 5. Element of day - Also sets Loki affinity to the same starting Element of Day.